Spider-Man/Peter Parker
Spider-Man as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Spider-Man is always portrayed as beating himself up about his mistakes and also having a very sarcastic sense of humor. As Peter Parker, he usually ends up in a relationship with either Gwen or Mary Jane. Powers Spider-Man has the proportionate strength of a spider, enhanced reflexes, a spider-sense that warns him of danger, and the ability to climb walls. Weaknesses Spider-Man's main weakness is his own self-doubt and guilt which can get in the way of his focus. Equipment Spider-Man uses special devices called web shooters that shoot out a bio-degradable webbing he created to swing from building to building. It requires exact pressure from his two middle fingers to opperate. History Spectacular Spider-Man Send in the Clones Shortly after the apparent death of the Green Goblin, Peter confesses to Mary Jane that he doesn't feel right about going after Gwen with the emotional toils Harry's going through. He's also aware that if Harry goes back on the green, he might become the Green Goblin for real, so in a way, it's safer for Gwen to be with Harry. As Spider-Man, Peter then takes care of a few goons in high-tech armor who work for a new nameless crime boss that Spider-Man isn't aware of. Spider-Man then takes the armor off of the thugs and webs them up. Peter then arrives at ESU, beating Gwen there for once. Peter then got around it by claiming he walked to ESU really fast. He then tries to explain away his secretive nature with his job at the Bugle. When they run into Miles Warren, Peter privately agrees to the idea that Warren forced the Connors away. He then agrees with Gwen that Warren gives him the creeps, even going so far as to saying Osborn was nice compared to him. Peter then accidentally discovers a secret door and goes into it with Gwen. They then find a cryotube and clear the frost to discover a clone of Peter inside of it. Seeing no other alternative, Peter, believing Warren knows who he is, Peter releases the clone. Peter then tried to calm the clone down and explained to him that he was a clone. Seeing no other way, Peter then tells Gwen that he's Spider-Man, having been bitten by one of Dr. Connors spiders during the field trip last year. Peter then realized he would have to tell Aunt May too. He also explained to Gwen that he became a hero after Uncle Ben died. Peter then helps the clone, naming himself Ben Reilly, find some clothes to make an inconspicuous escape. He then assures Gwen and Ben that they'd be fine if they ran into Warren since he'd have to deal with two Spider-Men and Gwen. Enter the Jackal As they walked home, Peter worried about what he'd say to Aunt May when she saw two Peters. Peter then asked what was wrong with Ben when he became very tense suddenly. Peter then arrived home, and with Ben, Peter explained that he was Spider-Man, and Aunt May revealed that she had already known ever since she saw Peter's first Bugle picture. He then explained that the other Peter was his clone. At high school, Peter introduced Ben as his cousin. Peter then "introduced" Ben to Sally. After Ben turned down a pseudo-date with Liz, Peter pretended to show Ben around to explain that he had to be careful. Peter then accidentally switched the story to Ben being a half-brother when talked to by Mary Jane and that they had just met. When Harry commented on how Peter had called Ben his cousin earlier, Peter was stuck until George helped him out. He then accepted Harry's comment that his family was more messed up than Harry's. During the drawing for a new ride along, Peter ended up partnered with Mary Jane. When a new supervillain called the Jackal attacked a bank, Peter used Mary Jane's excuse, taking pictures for the Bugle, to change into Spider-Man and confront him. Spider-Man then asked what Jackal wanted and learned that Jackal believed Spider-Man stole something from him. When Ben, in a thrown together superhero outfit, arrived, Spider-Man realized that the Jackal was Miles Warren. Spider-Man then displayed disgust that Jackal voluntarily did this to himself. Spider-Man then realized that Warren definitely knew that he was Peter Parker, and he asked for some held from Ben, who he called the Scandiferous Skier-Dude. Spider-Man then webbed Jackal up after Ben kicked him down, and when Jackal claimed he needed Ben, Spider-Man remarked that he sounded a little gay. Spider-Man then confirmed to Captain Stacy that Jackal was Miles Warren. Once Harry and Gwen arrived with Gene Cleanser to return Warren to normal, Spider-Man tried to talk to Harry, but he refused to listen. After that, Peter returned to Mary Jane and Sally, claiming he was simply taking pictures. When he learned about a hiding cover story Mary Jane made, he wondered if Mary Jane knew he was Spider-Man. Mysterious Mysterio A short time after the fight with the Jackal, Spider-Man worked with Scarlet Spider to defeat Mysterio. When Scarlet Spider asked if his name sounded feminine, Spider-Man made an excuse that they had to head home. At home, Peter learned that Aunt May had signed up for an Adopt-a-Con program. Peter also assured Ben that Scarlet Spider then the first name Peter considered after getting bit by the spider, Human Spider. Peter then promised to hurry back from school. Peter then began a conversation about Spider-Man's fight with Mysterio until Harry stormed off, which Peter commented made things awkward. Peter was then encouraged to audition for the school play by Mary Jane and Ben. Peter then insisted that he and Mary Jane were just friends when Ben pointed our that Mary Jane was into Peter. At home, Peter told Ben to shut up and groaned at Aunt May winking at Ben, which also prompted him to admit that he missed those kind of moments. Peter then learned that the con who would be staying at their house for a few weeks was Quentin Beck, Mysterio. After that, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider swung around when they suddenly ran into a Venom that only roared and set off their Spider Sense. Spider-Man then kicked the fake Venom to reveal a robot. Spider-Man then figured that it was either made by Tinkerer or Beck, believing Beck. At home, Peter relayed the information to Beck, but figured he may not be involved due to his apparently genuine surprise. When Peter heard that they were getting lobster, he remembered how it was last made when Peter's parents died, and May and Ben officially adopted him. Peter then learned that he got the part of Lindsey at the school play of Auntie Mame. He also liked that role as it wasn't too big or too small. At school the next day, Peter congratulated Mary Jane on getting the part of Mame. Peter then talked to a much friendlier than before Harry, and he learned that both Harry and Sally ended up with parts. Following that, Peter explained the plot of Auntie Mame to Ben. Peter then thanked Gwen for congratulating them. Peter then called Mary Jane's comment of Beck trying to get into heaven a surprising way to pick on an ex-con. Peter then learned about the read through after school and was told by Ben that he'd handle Spindle duty that night. During the rehearsals, Peter began to tell Mary Jane something when he was interrupted by the arrival of the others and simply said that he thought Mary Jane was a good actress. While he was trying out a costume, Peter agreed to talk to Mary Jane after rehearsal. After the rehearsal, Peter learns that Mary Jane knows he's Spider-Man, and they end up kissing before deciding to go out. Spider-Man and Weapon X Later, while he's swinging around with Scarlet Spider, admitting that Scarlet Spider was right about MJ liking him and stating they'd be going out Saturday, Spider-Man ran into Electro. Spider-Man then taunted Electro by calling him Maxie, which only makes him angry. Electro then fries Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. Spider-Man is then taken to the Weapon X base at Alkali Lake. At the base, Spider-Man greeted Thornton as baldy before Weapon X straps Peter down and takes DNA from him. Spider-Man then asks what the creature in the test tube is and learns that Weapon X took his DNA and accelerated the spider portion to a Man-Spider. Spider-Man then asked what their plan was at the request of Deadpool. Spider-Man also disagreed with the idea that Man-Spider was cool. Shortly after this, Spider-Man is informed by Stryker and Deadpool that they took his mask off and know that he's Peter Parker and called Deadpool nasty for a lude joke. When he met Sabertooth, Spider-Man joked that he needed a shave and commented that Lady Deathstrike's sadist nature isn't very lady-like. Spider-Man is released when the X-Men and Scarlet Spider arrived. When Man-Spider was released and webbed up Spider-Man's feet, Spider-Man escaped by webbing Scarlet Spider in the eyes. Once Electro attacks and Liger's knocked out, Spider-Man commented on how that attack had to hurt. After Electro's stopped, Spider-Man is taken back to New York with Scarlet Spider, and a now human Electro. Return of the Symbiote After seeing Beck's head fall off, he rushed to tell Ben only to learn that Ben had already dealt with Mysterio. They then engaged in an argument about Peter not pulling his weight because of his relationship with MJ, prompting Peter to ask if Ben gained a backbone from Wolverine. He then wondered about Ben's actions. Peter later talked about Ben's different attitude with Gwen and Mary Jane at school the next day. Peter then questioned Ben changing his hero name to Black Spider before saying he didn't have a problem with it. Peter then admitted to Mary Jane that Ben's actions were too familiar for him and talked to her about how when he acted like that, he was being influenced by the Symbiote. He then told Mary Jane about pouring Gene Cleanser into Venom's mouth to purge his DNA from the Symbiote, leading to it needing Ben for a recharge. He then admitted that getting the suit off of Ben will be easy compared to stopping it from returning to Eddie. At the Bugle, Peter went to the Daily Bugle when he saw that the New Enforcers were attacking the place looking for him. Peter changed into Spider-Man and called Ben for backup. Spider-Man then confronted the New Enforcers and asked if they knew who the new big man was. Spider-Man's then knocked out of the building by Shocker's pulses and saves himself with a web parachute. When Black Spider arrived, Spider-Man knew for sure that Scarlet Spider had the Symbiote. He explained to Gwen in a nutshell how the Symbiote worked and tried to stop her from going to Scarlet Spider. After Black Spider hits Gwen and webs off, Spider-Man calls for him. Back at home, Peter offered Aunt May his help in cooking. He then admitted to Aunt May how he was worried about Ben but then worried about Aunt May when she began to get weak and fainted. Peter then called the hospital for help. With Great Power As Aunt May was in the hospital, Peter fell asleep by her bed. Peter then went to school with Ben and stopped Gwen from going after Ben when he stormed off, believing he knew where Ben was going. After school, Peter waited for Black Spider to web off before calling Robbie and saying he wouldn't be in that day due to family issues, which worked given that Rand had told him about Aunt May. Peter then changed into his Spider-Man outfit just as Mary Jane arrived and offered to take his civvies home for him, noting how eerily convenient that was. Peter then kissed MJ, telling her he loved her and thanking her for all the times she'd helped him. Spider-Man then webbed off to a bank as Black Cat arrived. Spider-Man asked for Felicia's help, Spider-Man explained that Walter Hardy's life was in danger. The two then went off to the vault. The two arrived just as Black Spider held Hardy up by his neck as Spider-Man shouted for Ben to stop. Peter then took his mask off and tried to convince Ben that it wasn't him, it was the Symbiote. Peter rebuked Black Spider's defense when he noted how Ben was referring to himself in the plural. When Ben began to come to his senses, Peter tried to help him get the Symbiote off by banging a cup against the bars of Hardy's cell, but Black Spider webbed up Peter, Black Cat, and Hardy as Ben was trapped in a Symbiote cocoon. Peter's transformation into Spider-Man was then used on Ben to try and get him to accept the Symbiote completely. As Ben's about to give in, the memory of Peter joined the spirit of Uncle Ben in stopping Ben from accepting the Symbiote. Peter then admitted that the Symbiote was right that his actions took Uncle Ben from them, Peter and Ben, not the Symbiote and Ben. Peter's decision to spare Hardy's life and his adventures as Spider-Man were then used by Uncle Ben to help Ben realize that having his memories helped Ben's early career soar, so that he didn't fumble, reminding Ben of all the saves he himself made. When Ben decided against joining the Symbiote, Peter asked if he could help. Spider-Man then gave Scarlet Spider cover while he battled the Symbiote. When Scarlet Spider is captured by the Symbiote, Spider-Man and the others help pull Ben out. In reality, Peter's freed once Ben refuses bonding with the suit and forces the Symbiote off by banging a bar on the cell. Peter then called out for the Symbiote to be caught as he and Scarlet Spider tried to web up the Symbiote but failed. Peter then noted that they both knew this meant the return of Venom. Peter then admitted that he wouldn't have it any other way than to work with Ben. Peter then admitted he was Ben Parker's nephew to Hardy. When Peter learned that Ben's murder was a complete accident, Peter finally forgave Hardy for the death of Uncle Ben. Outside the vault, Peter turned down Black Cat's advances as he was with Mary Jane. Peter then agreed with Ben that getting a first kiss from Black Cat was awesome. At the hospital when Aunt May awoke, Peter asked Aunt May if her heart was alright, which it was. Venom Reborn Very soon afterwards, Peter was in an extremely good mood, publicly dancing with Mary Jane, because of the fact that Aunt May checked out with a clean bill of health, and the hospital bill was paid by Captain Stacy and Mary Jane's aunt, and an upcoming increase in freetime with Mary Jane. Peter also advises Mary Jane to call him and Ben if she sees Eddie as it had been a week since he broke out. While they were swinging around, Spider-Man decided to patrol until 9:30 for Aunt May's sake. Spider-Man then believes he saw Venom until he swings back. Spider-Man then mused how while they're private lives were going great, the possibility of facing Venom was making them jumpy. Spider-Man then called Aunt May and told her they were heading home. At home, Peter also notes how easier his life has been since Aunt May found out his secret. As Peter and Ben notice Aunt May sleeping, they realize that Eddie is there. Peter then refused to fight Eddie in the house, as he didn't want to shock Aunt May awake which Eddie agreed to. The three then fought each other outside. The fight didn't go well as Spider-Man got clotheslined by Venom and then got pulled to Venom when he tried to web him up, resulting in a bear hug from Venom. He was saved by Scarlet Spider just before Venom disappears. Inside, as Aunt May woke up, Peter explained that they ran into Venom. Aunt May and Ben then let Peter sleep considering the fight with Venom. Peter then came down to a hug from Mary Jane, stating he was just a little more tired than usual. They then saw a televised message from Venom on a web to come face him. Peter accepted, asking Mary Jane and Gwen to stay with Aunt May to look after her. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider arrive, not doing any better against Venom than last time. Eventually, they land a double click. Remembering the Symbiote's aversion to sonic waves, he borrows Captain Stacy's bull horn and shouts into it, making the Symbiote separate from Venom, with it then getting webbed up by Scarlet Spider. Spider-Man then tried to comfort the panicing Eddie. Afterwards, Peter confirms that Gwen was giving someone the look based on a remark by Mary Jane. That night, Peter left with Mary Jane to watch a new movie and told Aunt May they'd be back by ten. Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Parkers Category:Fathers Category:Uncles